El sueño más bello
by vkyta-hyuuga
Summary: Que sucede cuando amas a alguien por tanto tiempo y estás cansada de ocultarlo? Te atreves a confesarlo? O siemplemente lo dejas pasar esperando que que sea lo mejor? One-shot. Nejiten


Era imposible estar un momento más encerrada, las cuatro paredes de su habitación jamás le habían parecido tan pequeñas, desesperada, se levantó de su cama, tomó sus llaves y salió de su casa. Comenzó a caminar solo por inercia y sin saber realmente hacia donde se dirigía, simplemente dio rienda suelta a sus pies. Se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la orilla de un lago, levantó la cabeza para poder apreciar mejor el lugar. Era realmente bello y extrañamente familiar…si, frecuentaba ese lugar cuando tenía que pensar o cuando su mente era un desastre…como ahora.

Entendía ya porque siempre iba a dar ahí, era tan relajante. Se paró a unos metros del lago para poder ver mejor el entorno, se abrazó a sí misma y miró al cielo; para su mala suerte, si podía llamarlo así, había nubes, grandes y oscuras nubes, sin duda en cualquier momento empezaría a llover.

Una, dos, tres gotitas de agua resbalaron por sus mejillas, curiosa miró al cielo tratando de ver si ya había comenzado a llover, pero nada; se dio cuenta entonces que lloraba…en silencio y sola, nada nuevo, estaba acostumbrada a tener que aguantarse cada que quería llorar, a mostrar felicidad cuando no la sentía, a sonreír aunque no fuera de corazón y a fingir que no sentía nada por **El**.

Si bien decían que no valía la pena sufrir por un amor no correspondido, pues entonces que la llamaran masoquista, puesto que no encontraba ningún método o formula capaz de hacer que lo olvidara. ¿Cómo?, si lo veía prácticamente a diario, convivía con él, y habían crecido juntos. Quien fuera que tuviera la respuesta, quería conocerlo.

Tras mirar al cielo de nuevo, se percató de que ahora ya llovía, pero ni siquiera el intento de refugiarse de la ahora tormenta parecía tener sentido… ¿Qué lo tenía? el vivir siete años enamorada de la misma persona sabiendo que las posibilidades de obtener un mínimo gesto a cambio eran nulas definitivamente no lo tenía. La bombita tarde o temprano explotaría y sería tanto que haría imposible reparar los daños. Ese era el tan indeseado momento, su cuenta regresiva había llegado a cero y ahí la tenían, peor que mal.

Estaba cansada, harta de fingir una doble cara que ya no quería usar, de ser alguien que no era, porque sencillamente no encontraba la necesidad de buscar ese rayito de luz al final de su túnel, ya estaba cansada de seguirla y nada mas no llegar al otro lado. Se daría por vencida, se quedaría a la mitad de ese túnel y solo se dedicaría a buscar la salida, ya era suficiente de soñar con jugar y siempre salir perdiendo.

Definitivamente, era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, salir del pozo en el que estaba iba a ser realmente imposible, había más probabilidades de encontrar agua en el desierto.  
Pero de que lo lograría lo lograría así tuviera que sacarse el corazón entero y ser un zombie andante, sí lo iba a lograr, no importaba cómo pero…..

-Tenten…- pronunció una grave pero odiosamente familiar voz.  
Nada podía empeorar…¿o sí?

La castaña se giró sobre sí misma, encontrando a la razón de sus penas y desdichas, ya era el colmo…

-¿Qué se te ofrece Neji?, ¿pasa algo?- ni siquiera se molesto por el tono que usó para contestarle  
-Nada, supongo…yo…- dijo el mirándola a los ojos

Malditos ojos, ¿Qué era lo que los hacía tan hipnóticos y seductores? Entonces pensó que no podía idear más cosas tan estúpidas y vergonzosas, realmente estaba mal.

-¿Tu….? ¿Qué?...- trató de hacerlo continuar con el tema  
-No…nada...- negó  
-¡Ah no!, ¡no me vas a decir que nada!... ahora resulta, ¿sabes qué?... ¡estoy harta!, estoy cansada de que crean que pueden venir y hacer y decir lo que quieren, de creer que voy a estar todo el tiempo fingiendo que me importa lo que dicen…..- había explotado, había empezado a decir cosas y cosas que jamás creyó decir jamás, realmente la bomba había hecho boom…

-Tenten….- una  
-Y encima de eso me tratan como si fuera una niña… y ni crean que,…-  
-Tenten…- dos  
-¡Ah! ¡Pero claro! Al señor perfección le molesta todo…y cree que puede hacer y deshacer solo porque al muchachito no le gusta….  
-Tenten…- tres, no habría cuarta…  
-Enserio debo ser una tonta para pensar que las cosas podían cambiar, ¡maldigo la hora en la que me enamoré de ti! – Si…lo había dicho, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, y todo por no poderse controlar cuando tuvo oportunidad…

-Entonces… entonces es verdad…- dijo él en voz baja  
-¿Disculpa?¿como…. sabes…- conforme salían las palabras su voz se hacía menos audible, estaba perpleja, no podía entender como era que él lo sabia…  
-Alguien me lo dijo…pero eso es lo de menos…-  
-¡Rayos, Lee!, ¡Lo matare!, le hice jurar que nunca diría nada…- dijo al momento que chocó la palma de su mano con su frente.  
-Es verdad entonces…- afirmó él

Un nudo enorme se formó en su garganta, ¿Qué haría ahora si él lo sabía?, definitivamente nada sería igual, todo cambiaría y era justamente lo que había buscado evitar todo ese tiempo, pero ahora todo estaba perdido…

-¿De qué serviría que te contestara? No es como si realmente te importara…- como pudo, logró articular las palabras, sin echarse a llorar en el intento.  
-Yo…quiero saberlo-  
-¡Ja! Si claro…- rió sarcásticamente y se giró cuando sintió que el mar de lagrimas terminaría por desbordarse…  
-Solo…dime, quiero saber…- esta vez sonó mas como si necesitara escuchar lo que ella diría…

Sin voltear a verlo levantó la mirada al cielo nuevamente y después de un suspiro contestó…-Si…es cierto, siempre ha sido cierto-  
No hubo respuesta, tal vez habían pasado solo unos segundos, pero sin duda los más largos de su vida…  
-Bueno, nunca espere que el que lo supieras cambiaría algo, tampoco que llegara a importarte, así que no vale la pena seguir aquí, a fin de cuentas ¿ahora ya lo sabes no?- Sin más la chica agachó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta decidida a salir lo antes posible de ahí antes de sentirse realmente estúpida con lo que ocurría, comenzó a caminar hasta que sintió que algo le impedía seguir con su camino…  
Observó su muñeca, dándose cuenta de que algo la sujetaba fuertemente, levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos de golpe cuando vio que él era el que la sostenía. Trató de soltarse una, dos, tres veces, pero no lograba soltarse.

-¡Déjame en paz!- le grito sin poder contener mas el llanto  
-No…-  
-¿Qué quieres? ¡Ya lo sabes, debería ser suficiente para que me dejes en paz, puedes reírte, burlarte, te puede valer un cacahuate si quieres! pero ¡suel…..-

No pudo creer lo que había pasado… el…

La había tomado de la muñeca y había tirado de ella hasta que tuvo la cercanía suficiente para callarla… con un beso.  
Ahora solo esperaba que su alarma sonara una vez más como todos los días para que ella pudiera despertar de ese sueño, el sueño más bello que jamás tuvo, porque era imposible que eso estuviera pasando.  
Pero, no era ningún sueño…

Solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la dulce miel de sus labios.


End file.
